Beohrt Dream
by bowsandthrills
Summary: A K-On AU set during The First Crusade. Yui, a Bishop of Pope Urban II, meets several other girls while traveling to Jerusalem. She learns that they all play instruments much like her, and they decide to form a band! Will they become great friends in the process, or will the tides of war tear them apart? Read to find out more! Rated T for violence


**AN: Hey guys! This is my new fic which is an AU of K-On where they are in the time period of the First Crusade. I have been learning about the crusades in my history class. and I thought they sounded very fun. It sounds like the crusaders went on a lot of adventures, and they reminded me of a certain slice of life anime. ;) Anyway, this fic is trying to be very historically accurate. I have even thrown in some Middle English words in the dialogue, which will be addressed in the translator's notes at the bottom of each chapter. It should also be noted that because this fic is set during the crusades, there will be some mean words thrown around about Muslims. Please note that these are just the views of 11th century Christians, not of me, the author! This is just a prologue so I can gauge the audience's reaction! I hope you all enjoy. Please leave reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)**

Yui stood amongst the waves of people outside the doors of Clermont awaiting the mighty words of Pope Urban II. He wore a bright yellow Pallium over his chasuble. The Pallium had two twelve-inch long pendants, one in the front and one in the back. He was grace incarnate; his words akin to milk and honey. His mantum was bright red, reminding Yui of the blood of Jesus Christ, the Lord and Saviour. His long skirt-like falda was held by his train-bearers behind him, for he was standing high on a pulpit. The sunlight hit the Pope's ferula gloriously. Yui knew it was intended to be so. The All-Mighty Creator has blessed this day! The crowd silenced when Pope Urban II cleared his throat. Not a single bird was chirping.

"Whoa!" Yui cried out as she tripped on the skirt of a peasant woman. "Woops! Sāriġ(1), guys! Gee, this is so embarrassing! Haha...go ahead, Pope. Blessed be the Lord." Everyone glared at Yui. She could feel their intense stares burning into her visage. She waved cheekily at them in apology, and suddenly their hard faces seemed to waver. Surely, they realized Yui's mitre shining in the midday sun. "Sāriġ, I'm such a baka!" She whispered to them.

"Anyway," said the Pope, who was also really embarrassed at how baka Yui was, as evident by his rosey blush. He cleared his throat one more time and spoke, "A race absolutely alien to God has invaded the land of Christians." The crowd was wholly taken aback. Yui inhaled sharply. How could this be? He couldn't possibly mean...She rid the idea out of her mind. She should just keep listening to Pope Urban II, and maybe her horrid idea wouldn't be true. "These men have destroyed the altars polluted by their foul practices. They have circumcised the Christians, either spreading the blood from the circumcisions on the altars or pouring it into the baptismal fonts." Foreskins sure are gross, Yui thought. She only knew because her brothers had them. Of course Yui was a virgin! She was chaste because of her status, and totally not for any other reason. Yui blushed at her horrible secret. Trying not to think of the beauty of her peculiar inclinations, she forced herself to keep paying attention to the Pope. "They cut open the navels of those whom they choose to torment with loathsome death, tear out their most vital organs and tie hem(2) to a stake, drag hem around and flog hem, before killing hem as they lie prone on the ground with all their entrails out. By now, you may have already guessed who I am speaking of. It is...the Muslims!"

"NOON(3)!" A peasant girl with black hair cried out, "Anything but the Muslims!" Yui was inclined to agree. She hated Muslims, and she would never be friends with any Muslim ever. The crowd cried out in horror. Interrogatives of who would save them from such a fiendish foe rang into the daytime.

"There is only one person who can save you," the Pope said, "It is yourselves! Take up arms, citizens. March to Jerusalem and recapture it from the filthy Turks who had no right to capture it in the first place. You may ask how can you kill if it is against the commandments? But as the Pope, I give you all holy jurisdiction to override this law for the glory of God! To all of you ardent sinners, salvation can be found by travelling with your brethren to retake the Holy Land! This is the surest way you can all get to Heaven and be saved!"

"Deus vult(4)!" screamed Yui.

* * *

 ** _Translation Notes_**

 ** _(1)_** Sāriġ means sorry

 _ **(2)**_ hem is the Middle English word for them

 _ **(3)** _No!

 _ **(4)**_ God wills it


End file.
